


It Started Out With a Kiss

by Moonykins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Possessed Character, evil Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: Stephen and Tony have been dancing around each other since the battle on Titan.  Who would have thought that a parasitic alien possessing Stephen would be the thing to bring them together?





	It Started Out With a Kiss

Everything was still and no one dared move a muscle. Tony could hear his own heart beat in his ears, finding it difficult to swallow around the lump in his throat. He watched Stephen Strange hovering nearly fifty feet above New York City, calculating his next attack. His crimson red eyes gave away the fact that he had been possessed by something in another dimension. Wong had said he came back to the Sanctum to search for some kind of counter-spell but had left abruptly. He was on his way to Avengers Tower when the team had cut him off halfway there and a battle in the city ensued.

The Avengers that were available had gathered to see if there was some way to snap Strange out of it. Bruce had elected to stay behind, stating that he didn't trust the Hulk to be able to hold back enough to not do some real damage to Stephen. Instead he was manning the comms from the Tower, surveying the fight. The entire area was cleared of civilians, an easy task since they didn't seem to be Stephen's target. Steve had the area empty in a matter of minutes and was working on formulating a plan of attack. Spider-Man, Black Widow, and Hawkeye stood nearby, awaiting orders.

“Tony,” Stephen suddenly hissed out, his voice sounding a touch deeper than usual. It sent a shiver down Tony's spine. “You and I have some unfinished business to attend to.”

While he was musing this over, Tony found himself smashed up against a building, Stephen's surprisingly still hand on his iron throat. Bits of concrete fell to the ground below and Tony was thankful that no one was there to get crushed. “Uh, I'm pretty sure my schedule for today is empty. Had FRIDAY clear it because of your psycho ass, Strange.”

“Mr. Captain America, sir, should I do something?” Peter was perched on the side of a nearby building, watching his mentor being manhandled by the possessed wizard. Stephen had the upper hand as only two of their own could get up in the air with him.

“Not yet,” Steve replied, pulling his shield from his back and aiming it at Stephen's back. It was slapped back with impressive speed by the Cloak of Levitation but Steve caught it easily. Alright, so that wasn't going to work either. “Bruce, find anything on your end?”

“I'm looking, I'm looking.” Bruce's voice crackled through the communicators. “Wong's been silent. Stephen hadn't told him where he had gone this morning so finding out what's possessing him is gonna be a little difficult.”

Natasha pulled her twin batons from her belt. “I say we attack and look for a weakness.”

“I'm on board with that.” Clint chirped, notching an arrow and hitting the button on its base. It began ticking rapidly. “Bomb arrows!” He let it loose but it only made it halfway to Stephen before the sorcerer waved his hand and made the entire thing explode. “Aww,” Clint whined, lowering his bow. A crackling sound filled the air around him and he looked down, finding one of Stephen's portals opening up underneath him. His eyes widened and he screamed as it swallowed him up and spat him back out twenty feet above, only to swallow him again.

Natasha shook her head, watching Clint continuously falling in and out of the portals. “That's what you get for announcing your attack before performing it. Honestly, you're a spy. You'd think you'd know better.” She had been about to leap and grab Clint mid-fall when a crimson whip of Eldritch magic cracked in her direction, forcing her back.

Looking up, Natasha and Steve were met with two Stephen clones, each holding glowing whips. “Oh, this is getting fun now.” Natasha dropped into a fighting stance as Steve followed suit.

“Not too rough. They're clones but they're still probably a part of Strange. We don't want to hurt him.” Steve advised, keeping an eye on where Tony was still pressed against the side of the building across the street.

Up in the air, Tony had enough of being choked and forcefully flipped them over so Stephen's back was against the building instead. “Strange, I don't wanna hurt you!” He held a glowing repulsor in Stephen's face, having absolutely no intention of firing. 

Stephen just grinned, seemingly knowing this and using it to his advantage. “But Tony, I want you to get a little rough with me. That's the way I like it.” He made an obscene moan, hips bucking against Tony's armor.

Tony felt his face heat up. Never in all the time he had known Strange did the man ever make lewd jokes or flirt so openly with him. Strange was very calculated and calm, like a doctor should be. Sure, he could have an attitude at times and he often made Tony double over with laughter, but the man had never crossed the line and flirted with Tony before. Not that Tony didn't want him to. He had found an attraction to Strange since the two had first met. He couldn't deny that Stephen Strange was ridiculously handsome, in a not very average way. Those cheekbones could cut glass and Tony had always wanted to run his fingers over them. His cupid's bow lips looked extremely kissable and his body stretched on forever. He was lithe but muscled in all the right places. Tony often dreamed of running his hands through the silver streaks at his temples.

Now really wasn't the time to be thinking of how badly he wanted to bone Stephen Strange though. Especially since Stephen had used Tony's lapse in judgment to blast him to the ground. Before Tony could right himself, Stephen teleported next to him and grabbed the side of his head, smashing him into the ground.

“Mr. Stark!” He could hear Peter screaming, knowing the spiderling had swooped in.

“Kid, back down!” Tony shouted, sitting up just in time to see Peter letting loose a barrage of webs in an attempt to wrap Stephen up. For a moment it seemed to work. Peter swung around from all angles, adding more and more webbing until Stephen resembled a cocoon.

“I got him!” Peter whooped, landing beside Tony and pulling him away from the wrapped up wizard. The victory was short lived as suddenly the webs caught fire and Stephen was loose once more.

“Peter, run.” Tony commanded, stepping in front of his mentee. He knew Stephen would never dream of harming Peter in any other reality. The entire team saw Peter as their kid brother or their adoptive son. Stephen was no exception. He could often be found helping the boy with his homework or staying up to make late night confectionery treats with him. Stephen cared for Peter almost in the exact way that Tony did. “Strange! Get a hold of yourself! Same side, buddy!”

Strange rushed them, flying inches above the ground and headed for them with the speed of a bullet. Tony threw up a shield which Strange ripped down with his own hands, those blood red eyes peering straight into Tony's soul as he effortlessly grabbed him and threw him into the ground again. “I'd much rather be below you, but this will have to do.”

“Mr. Doctor, you don't wanna do this!” The ground rose around Peter's legs like quicksand, encasing them in concrete and keeping him firmly in place. He struggled against it, trying to punch his way free but his earthen shackles held firm. “Mr. Captain America, do something! Mr. Stark is in trouble!”

Steve dodged another whip, this one managing to knock his shield aside. He ducked and rolled, grabbing it from the ground and hiding behind a bench. “I'm a little busy right now!”

Peter continued to struggle, refusing to believe that there was no way to help Tony. He needed to protect him. He had to do something. Doctor Strange had no intention of pulling any punches and Tony refused to fight back.

Stephen had ripped off Tony's face plate and leaned down so that his face was hovering just inches above the billionaire's. Tony felt his hot breath tickle his face, making him freeze in place. A whip of Eldritch magic wound around his body, holding him where he lay. “Sorry in advance.” Two twin missiles popped from his shoulders and shot at Stephen, landing an almost direct hit. The cloak was able to shield its master just in time so that it wasn't a deadly impact, but it was enough to knock Stephen back and send him flying.

Tony broke free and jumped to his feet only to have yet another whip lashing in his direction. “Damnit, Strange! Why the hell do you always go for the whip?”

Several space daggers were thrown in his direction as a response and Tony dodged with the grace of a dancer. One pierced the side of his armor and suddenly Stephen was in his face again, an ax in hand. He embedded it in Tony's side and for a split second reality stood still. Tony choked up blood, eyes blown wide in shock. He felt Stephen's hand gripping his chin, forcing him to look into eyes that were so unlike his natural ones that it was making Tony sick. “Don't be frightened,” Strange purred, leaning in close once again. “I don't want to kill you. I just want to play for a bit.” He pressed the ax in further, earning a scream from Tony. “Oh, that sound is so sweet. I really like it when you scream.”

There was that sexual undertone again. Tony gritted his teeth, getting really tired of this shit. He was surprised when Cap's shield flew out of no where and collided into Stephen at the same time as several Widow's Bites and a bomb arrow made their marks. Tony stumbled backward into Peter's arms, the teen working to web up Stephen again.

“Keep it up!” Steve bellowed. “Don't let him move!”

The current from the Widow's Bites was working well, keeping Stephen grounded. Clint, now free of portal hell, switched to an electrified net arrow and fired it, encasing Stephen in an electric bubble even though he was already roped up in Peter's webs.

“It won't hold him for long,” Steve shouted over Stephen's enraged screams. The sorcerer was already burning through the webbing around him. Soon he would be able to short circuit the net arrow and break free. “We need a solution.”

“Just got word from Wong,” Bruce's voice came over the comms once again and everyone fell silent to listen. “Something about some kind of parasitic creature that takes advantage of one's deepest feelings and uses them against its host. He's attacking you guys because you're his friends.”

Tony stared at Stephen. His mind tried to wrap around Bruce's explanation and the chattering around him slowly began to fade. He now knew why Stephen had targeted him—or at least, he thought he did. Once this was all over he would need to have a serious word with their resident magic man.

“How do we stop it?” Steve asked, shield still poised at the ready. The webbing was completely gone by now and Stephen had grabbed the net with his hands, electricity flowing through him as he attempted to break free.

“Well, it's turning all of his affections into negative emotions. I'd say to try to overload him with positive feelings.”

“Like a hug?” Clint asked, chewing on his bottom lip. “Bruce, I know you're not here in person, but I'm having serious doubts about trying to hug Doctor Murder right now.”

“I've got it.” Tony said, flipping down his extra face plate and approaching Strange as the man fought to raise his hands for yet another spell.

“Tony! Back down! We don't have a plan yet!” He heard Steve shout but refused to look back. Tony knew how to handle this. If they needed to overload Stephen with positive emotions then there was only one way. He had to give him what he wanted most.

He grabbed the net and tossed it aside, the electricity not bothering the suit in the least. The Widow's Bites were still embedded in Stephen's chest but Tony ignored them for now. They would keep the wizard grounded so that Tony could do what needed to be done. Stephen was practically growling, blood red eyes peering at Tony like he wanted to rip him apart piece by piece. Tony kept moving, not the least bit scared. He reached out, cupping Stephen's face in his hands, his face plate raising as he ducked in and pressed his lips to the sorcerer's.

A collective hush fell over everyone, Stephen included. The doctor quit his struggling, all of the fight sapping out of him until he started going boneless against Tony, closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss. 

When Tony felt it was enough, he pulled back, holding Stephen upright. He watched the sorcerer open his eyes, the red fading away until they returned to their proper color. Stephen looked like he had just awoken from a nightmare, his face pale, bloodied and bruised. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly turned to the side and began spewing black liquid. Tony helped to steady him, chuckling to himself. “Haven't had that reaction from someone I've kissed before.”

Stephen finished vomiting, only stopping once his bile ran clear. He was bent doubled, staring up at Tony with a flush to his cheeks and the genius couldn't decide if he was embarrassed or possibly just feverish. “It's alright, doc. You're back now.”

Trying to right himself, Stephen swayed on his feet but Tony only held him tighter knowing he couldn't stand on his own right now. “Thank you, Tony...I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused.”

Tony just shook his head. “Okay, we're gonna have a rain-check on that discussion. You're coming back to the Tower and we're gonna patch you up. I'll have Bruce look you over. I know he's not that kinda doctor but seeing as our resident doctor is the one in need of medical assistance, well...”

Stephen didn't say anything the entire way back to the Tower. He had been too weak to even open up a portal so Tony had carried him there, silently delighting in the way Stephen wound his arms around Tony's neck as they flew through the air and lightly touched down on the landing pad connected to the Tower. Stephen was barely conscious when they arrived and Tony figured it was best to let him try and relax. He brought him down to Bruce's lab where the Widow's Bites were removed and cast aside. His minor cuts and bruises were cleaned and bandaged and Tony was relieved that no real damage had been done. Bruce explained that Stephen was likely just exhausted from having a parasitic alien inside of him for the better part of a day. He suggested Stephen simply lay low for a while and maybe take a nap.

Stephen, who was already slipping away into unconsciousness, couldn't rightly argue. Tony took this as his chance to bring Stephen up to his floor. He placed him in his bed, the cloak draping over its master protectively. The poor thing was likely panicked as hell right now and Tony stroked it lightly before telling FRIDAY to keep an eye on the wizard as he went down to his workshop to fiddle with some things while he waited for Stephen to wake up.

After patching up the wound in his side (it wasn't as bad as he thought. The armor took the brunt of the damage) Tony worked silently, trying to keep his thoughts at bay. It was a difficult thing to do. He had just kissed the person he had been pining over since they had saved the universe together. The person who had sacrificed himself in order to assure that Tony would live. The person who placed the fate of the universe in Tony's hands because there was no other way. 

He suddenly wondered what Stephen had seen in those 14,000,605 alternate futures. He had known they were focused on himself. Tony was the one element that had changed the course of their future. His life needed to be secured in order for them to win. Strange had watched him millions of times, in millions of different universes, getting to know him over and over again.

It was overwhelming to Tony, but it only seemed natural that some kind of attraction would develop.

“Boss, Dr. Strange is awake.” FRIDAY's sweet voice chirped, snapping Tony from his thoughts.

“Thanks, baby girl.” Rising from his seat, Tony nervously drummed his fingers over the arc reactor in his chest, making his way back up to his bedroom.

Stephen was sitting up in Tony's bed, still looking very shaken. Tony quietly entered, not wanting to startle the man. He got halfway to the bed before Stephen spoke up.

“I'm sorry.”

Tony shook his head, taking a seat beside him. “Not your fault you got possessed by some creepy alien.”

Stephen's head was bowed, refusing to look into Tony's eyes. “You know that's not what I'm apologizing for.”

“Oh, are you apologizing for the fact that our first kiss was kind of underwhelming? Would you have preferred I wined and dined you first?”

Color flooded Stephen's face once more and he raised his head at last. “I'm apologizing for the fact that it happened at all.”

“Huh,” Tony hummed, leaning in closer. Once again he cupped Stephen's face in his hands, thumbs running over those sharp cheekbones at long last. “Funny. Because I was under the impression that it was something we both wanted.”

At that, Stephen's blue-green eyes widened. “You mean you--”

“Hey, I kissed you, didn't I?” Tony laughed, brown eyes filled with mirth. “For a genius doctor you can be pretty dumb sometimes. You really had no clue that I've been head over heels for you since Titan?”

Stephen narrowed his eyes. “I'm not an empath, Tony. How could I have known?”

“Oh, I don't know. Maybe by simply figuring it out like other normal humans do when they're in love.” One hand carded through Stephen's hair, fingers running through the grey. “Though, to be fair, I had no idea until Bruce told us what the thing was after. You were really on me, you know. It was like you didn't give a shit about anyone else. You just wanted to press me into the ground and straddle me.” Stephen's face got redder by the second which only prompted Tony to continue. “It was pretty sexy, really. I never knew you could talk dirty like that, doc.”

“Tony!”

Tony let out another laugh, hand sliding to cup the back of Stephen's head. “Look...Now that we're done being oblivious dumbasses, I'd really like to give this a try. I-If you wanna, that is.”

A smile curled on Stephen's lips. It was a beautiful thing to see Tony Stark looking embarrassed and slightly nervous. All because of him. “I'd like that. Very much.”

“Oh thank god. Because I really, really like you and I don't think I could go on ignoring this anymore.”

“Tony?”

“What?” Tony met Stephen's eyes which were shining with happiness. He could feel his heart clench in his chest.

“Shut up and kiss me again.”

Tony didn't need to be told twice. He surged forward, pressing their lips together, pouring every ounce of what he felt into the action, holding onto Stephen like the lifeline that he was.


End file.
